vstffandomcom-20200214-history
Report:Vandalism
You can use this page to leave reports of bad vandalism on wikis that have no admins to clean things up. When reporting vandalism, please include a link to the Wiki as well as a link to the vandal's contributions page. To report users or IPs to be checked or blocked, go here. Cookie Wiki *Wiki: http://cookie.wikia.com *Vandal: http://cookie.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/166.137.252.86 *Reason: Editing other user pages *Signature: JΘΣ 21:32, October 28, 2014 (UTC) ::Done. 21:43, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Hug Wiki *Wiki: http://hug.wikia.com *Vandal: http://hug.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/173.161.130.246 *Reason: Spamming the word "stupid" *Signature: JΘΣ 22:04, October 28, 2014 (UTC) ::Done. 22:14, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Look Wiki *Wiki: http://look.wikia.com *Vandal: http://look.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/173.161.130.246 *Reason: Making spam pages, general vandalism *Signature: JΘΣ 22:15, October 28, 2014 (UTC) ::Done. 22:17, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Multiple wikias *Wiki: http://civilization.wikia.com *Vandal: http://civilization.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/BigbySheriff *Reason: After blocking the same guy who used different IP addresses to vandalize the Civilization Wikia, he starts vandalism under a registered name. I block him under that name as well. He then vandalizes various wikias I operate or have edited on. *http://manga.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/BigbySheriff 02:16, October 29, 2014 (diff | hist) . . (-38,230)‎ . . User talk:Dream Focus ‎ (Replaced content with "I am God") *http://gantz.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/BigbySheriff 02:19, October 29, 2014 (diff | hist) . . (-972)‎ . . Chapter 221 ‎ (Replaced content with "I am Jesus Category:Manga chapters") 02:18, October 29, 2014 (diff | hist) . . (-47,368)‎ . . User talk:Dream Focus ‎ (Replaced content with "I am Gid") *http://taylorswift.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/BigbySheriff *http://taylorswift.wikia.com/wiki/Special:DeletedContributions/BigbySheriff He posted on my wall on a wikia I edited years ago briefly. http://recipes.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Dream_Focus *Signature: [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 03:16, October 29, 2014 (UTC) ::User and IP blocked. 03:24, October 29, 2014 (UTC) :::I notice he was blocked previously from different wikias. http://destiny.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/BigbySheriff and http://fables.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/BigbySheriff etc. Is there a way that whenever someone has been blocked by different people on different wikias, they are added to a list, and an administrator can check them out? [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 03:31, October 29, 2014 (UTC) ::: - A blocked user gets on the Blacklist of the CVN-Channel (see VSTF Wiki:IRC/Bots), so that VSTF-members or even other users can see, when he edit in other wikis and be a troll. VegaDark blocked him and his IP globally. Cyanide3 (Wall) 08:15, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Itznqqb Wiki *Wiki: http://itznqqb.wikia.com *Vandal: http://itznqqb.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/86.167.34.217 *Reason: Vandalism *Signature: Mihawk Moha Contributions 13:36, October 29, 2014 (UTC) : - Done. Thanks for the report! Cyanide3 (Wall) 13:48, October 29, 2014 (UTC) elite-dangerous Wiki *Wiki: http://elite-dangerous.wikia.com *Vandal: http://elite-dangerous.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/118.210.104.24 *Reason: Vandalism *Signature: Mihawk Moha Contributions 13:49, October 29, 2014 (UTC) ::Done by Cyanide--Rain (Wall) (Community Wiki) (VSTF Wiki) 16:02, October 29, 2014 (UTC) transformice Wiki *Wiki: http://fr.transformice.wikia.com *Vandal: http://fr.transformice.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/109.211.128.8 *Reason: Vandalism *Signature: Mihawk Moha Contributions 15:34, October 29, 2014 (UTC) ::Done--Rain (Wall) (Community Wiki) (VSTF Wiki) 16:03, October 29, 2014 (UTC) The Clique and Alphas Wiki *Wiki: http://theclique.wikia.com *Vandal: http://theclique.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Alpha2756 *Reason: This user has been told repeatedly to stop adding irrelevant categories to articles, and it's ruining the organization of the wiki. I didn't know at first this could be reported and the user could be banned until I asked someone on the VSTF wiki. I also have a feeling that this user has been pretending to be different users on the same wiki. I would love to stay as anonymous as possible. I really appreciate your time and help! Thank you! *Signature: AlphaOracle (talk) 22:17, October 29, 2014 (UTC) : - I see, but I think it would be better to ask a staff via , because it seems like a social problem here - Thread:10179 - with all the categories. Always think about assuming good faith :) Cyanide3 (Wall) 07:10, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Roblox Off Topic Wiki *Wiki: http://rblxofftopic.wikia.com *Vandal: http://rblxofftopic.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/79.141.160.94 *Reason: Adding inappropriate pages and content , removing content *Signature: JΘΣ 00:23, October 31, 2014 (UTC)